Valentine's Day, What's That?
by AyyMijaInc
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Konoha, and Ino's having a party. What's going to happen? NejiTen
1. Chapter 1:The Plan Is

**A/N: **Hello reader! Well this is my first fanfiction, so if it sucks I'm sorry and please no tomato throwing! I'm also aware that Valentine's Day has passed...4 months ago...However I wanted to write a Valentine fic beacause I liked the theme. Anywho I hope you enjoy the story, and reviews containing constructive critism are much appreciated ! I will return the favor. Also note that the POV changes between Tenten and Neji, okay I'm done w/ my babbling.

**Summary: **It's Valentine's Day in Konoha, and Ino's having a party? What do you think will happen? NejiTen

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. If i did Tenten and Neji would be married...okay in the future because they're young, but you understand that i don't own Naruto corrrect? _If they didn't I'd be a little scared..._

_Thoughts_

regular

**_flashbacks_**

* * *

**Valentine's Day, What's That?**

Chapter 1:The plan is…

Tenten

_Ugh! That stupid Neji! Genius? HA! Yeah right, he was dummer than Naruto, and that was saying something. _

She was furious with the Hyuga Prodigy, after what happened at their last sparring session, she may kill him the next time she sees him.

She was jumping through the forest trees to reach the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

If there's anyone she could talk to guys about it would be Ino, or Sakura(who was probably in the flower shop arguing with Ino about Sasuke anyway)

_I still can't believe we had that argument, I feel so stupid! To think that I was going to tell him how I really felt. _

She finally reached the door of the flower shop and walked inside.

Neji

_I'm the biggest idiot in Konoha, no not Konoha, the WORLD. I, Hyuga Neji, the genius have just proved myself to be completely dumb. _

He smacked himself on the head, he just couldn't believe how he blew it with Tenten.

_Why did I tell her I had a girlfriend? Oh that's right, because _she _has a boyfriend….screw him. But then again, if she _did _have a boyfriend, why did she get so mad? _

His thoughts were interrupted by Lee and Gai who just finished their morning jog.

"Neji where's Tenten?" The green beast of Konoha asked.

"She left."

"Why?!"

Neji sighed. He know he might as well tell Lee before he and Gai sensei give him a speech about achieving youthfulness by expressing your feelings…or something stupid like that. Stupid youth…

"Well.." he began

**_flashback_**

**_Neji and Tenten had just finished their sparring and were sitting down under a tree._**

**_They sat there not saying a word until Tenten broke the silence._**

**_"Hey Neji, do you know what day it is?"_**

**_"Hn."_**

**_"I don't remember seeing that as a day anywhere on my calendar."_**

**_"Hn."_**

**_"Can't you say anything else?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_He knows he just made her mad...very mad._**

**_"BAKA! IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY!"_**

**_"What's that?"_**

**_Tenten's eyes had just gotten wide, she was going to burst._**

**_She regained her composure and continued._**

**_"It's a holiday where eveyone shows each other how much they care."_**

**_"Sounds stupid."_**

**_"I don't think it's stupid, my boyfriend and I are going to have a lot of fun."_**

**_Neji was ready to get up and demand she tell him who this "boyfriend" of hers was, but he decided against it, and instead he said..._**

**_"My girlfriend and I will have way more fun."_**

**_WHAT? GIRLFRIEND? WHAT GIRLFRIEND? WHY YOU LITTLE!!_**

**_"Since when did you have a girlfriend?" she did a really bad job in hiding the anger in her voice._**

**_"Since when did you have a boyfriend?" Neji asked with the same fury she posessed._**

**_"I'm leaving!" she yelled, glaring at him fiercely. _**

**_"Do I care?" he shot back returning the glare._**

**_And with that, Tenten jumped onto a tree and disappered into the distance._**

**_end flashback_**

Tenten

As soon as Tenten walked into the flower shop, she was mobbed by Ino and Sakura (what a surprise) who asked her if she'd told Neji she loved him yet.

She ended up telling them everything. The yelling, the made up boyfriend, Neji's girlfriend. She couldn't take it anymore and crumbled into a mess of tears.

"Tenten it's going to be okay," Ino said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, maybe Neji made that girlfriend of his up," Sakura said resting her hand on her shoulder.

"Even if she does exist, you're probably prettier, smarter, and a better ninja,"

Tenten chuckled a little. "Thanks Ino, Sakura, you guys made me feel a little better. But what do I do now?"

"Well, I'm having a Valentine's Day Party at my house. We can go shopping, get our nails done, and everything! If Neji shows up, he'll see you and be blown away."

"Yeah Ino's right, the party will be so much fun, you _have _to come Tenten!"

"Well…I'm not much of a shopper…" Tenten muttered.

"That's fine, we'll help you find the prettiest dress to wear," said Ino with a warm smile.

"Okay I'll go," Tenten agreed returning the smile.

"And I think I know how you can get Neji back too…" Sakura said with an evil smile

"What?" asked Tenten, getting interested.

"Ino and I can get a bunch of guys to flirt and dance with you, and you can do it right in front of Neji's face!"

"Oh great idea! He'll get sooo jealous, he'll be begging for your forgiveness Tenten!"

"All right, let's do it!" Tenten said with a grin as they exited the flower shop.

Neji

Neji, Lee, and Gai were all sitting under a tree thinking about what they just heard.

"Neji, I think you're youth won't be restored until you speak with Tenten," Lee said.

_Oh great, now they're going to start talking about youth. _Neji grimaced as he considered that possibility.

"Lee's right! Neji, you have to apologize to Tenten and tell her how you feel about her. How _do _you feel about her Neji?" Gai asked, coking a bushy eyebrow.

"I feel nothing," Neji responded indifferently.

"LIAR!" Lee jumped up and shouted, pointing a finger at Neji.

"What makes you think I feel anything towards Tenten?!" yelled Neji, getting nervous.

_I don't actually like Tenten do I? No, of course not, he loves-no! was he about to say, well think, that he _loves _Tenten? Do I really…love her?_

"I know you well Neji! I can tell that you love our youthful flower Tenten, don't you? DON'T YOU?" Lee questioned as though he were performing an interrogation.

Neji began blushing crimson, "I…I…I…" he could barely speak. _Stupid hormones!_

"Lee! Neji has finally found his youthful ability to love!" Gai cried, tears streaming down his face as he hugged Lee.

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sen-"

"Hey what about me?!" yelled Neji.

"Oh yes Neji, I have a plan! We shall go to Ino's Valentine's Party tonight and you will win her heart Neji!" Gai explained excitedly.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"Easy, we'll go find you a nice suit, you can buy her a box of chocolates, some flowers, ooh and maybe one of those cute little teddy bears holding an 'I love you' heart…yeah that's good…Then you will tell her how you _feel _Neji!

Neji had no chance to object, or even comment, because before he knew it he was lifted to his feet by Lee and Gai who dragged him by the arms to the village.

_Oh man what have I gotten myself into?  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Well that's it for chapter 1! What do you guys think? Good so far? Crappy? Either way, please enjoy chapter 2. 


	2. Chapter 2:It's Party Time !

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 2, the last chapter to this fanfic. Why am i still writing? No idea, let's see what happens at the party !

**Summary: **It's Valentine's Day in Konoha, and Ino's having a party? What do you think will happen? NejiTen

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. If i did Tenten and Neji would be married...okay in the future because they're young, but you understand that i don't own Naruto corrrect? _If they didn't I'd be a little scared..._

_Thoughts_

regular

* * *

Chapter 2:The Party

Tenten

Tenten stared into the mirror in Ino's room not believing her eyes.

_Is this really…me? I look so…different...girlie even. Wow Ino and Sakura are good. I wonder what Neji will say…_

"Oh Tenten you're beautiful!" Ino gushed.

_"_I knew you would look great in lavender," Sakura said.

They had come up next to her, admiring their work. Tenten was wearing a knee-length, strapless lavender dress with a black ribbon around the waist.

Her hair not I her usual buns, but down and near her waist. She looked like a princess.

"Wow guys, thank you so much."

"Your welcome," Ino said smiling. She wore a spaghetti strap, light blue dress that sparkled in the light.

"Anytime you need our help we'll be there Tenten."

Sakura was wearing a pink halter dress that poofed out near the bottom.

"Well guys, what are we waiting for? People are gonna start coming, so let's go!" Ino yelled excitedly as the girls exited the room.

Neji

_I can't believe it's time for the party. I don't want to go...but those stupid fuzzy browed guys didn't give me a choice. At least they didn't make me wear one of those ugly green suits…Tenten would think I was loser. But then again do I care what she thinks. Yes! No! Yes! Arghhh im going crazy now!_

"Neji! You look full of youth! Tenten will be impressed by your classiness," Lee said barely containing his excitement (as if he tried)

Neji was wearing a lavender colored shirt, a black tie, and black pants. Needless to say he was looking pretty good.

"Oh Neji, here are your Valentine gifts to Tenten, this cute little bear holding this violet," Gai said handing them to Neji.

"Gai sensei we make such a great team, we turned Neji into Tenten's youthful Valentine."

"I couldn't agree with you more!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

Neji sighed. _Do they always have to do that?_

Tenten

_Where is Neji? I hope he's coming…_

Tenten's thoughts were interrupted by Ino coming out of nowhere dragging an unsuspecting Kiba.

"All right, Kiba, now you have to flirt with Tenten until Neji comes over and does something about it," Ino instructed him

"Okay, 1. Neji isn't even here yet, and 2. What kind of 'something' do you mean?"

"Did I say you could ask questions? Nope, don't think so, so stop asking them!"

"WOOF!" Akamaru yelled at Ino

_Oh this is going to be a looong night._

"So…hi Tenten."

"Hi Kiba."

"What's up?"

"…This is stupid…"

"Yeah, I know."

"WOOF!"

"You said it Akamaru." Tenten petted his head.

"So, Tenten, you like Neji?"

"Kiba, this is supposed to be a day of 'love' don't make me kick you ass."

"Yes ma'am!"

Tenten sighed just as Akamaru decided to jump out of Kiba's shirt, causing his drink to spill…all over his new shoes.

"NOOO! My new shoes! They cost me $75! WHYYYYY?!"

Seeing how ridiculously Kiba was reacting, Tenten began to laugh. Akamaru then made a puppy face (which wasn't that hard) and it looked so cute that Kiba just had to laugh too.

Neji

_Okay I'm here now. I'm just going to walk up to Tenten, tell her I love her, then give her the gifts. Or should I give her the gifts then tell her? Oh no! What do I do?!_

Neji's crazy argument with himself ended when he heard laughter. This laughter. And not just _any _laughter. This laughter was familiar…was it…no way…TENTEN!

_What's she doing laughing? And with Kiba of all people? Stupid mutt, I knew I should've kept an eye off him!_

Neji was fuming as he walked toward Tenten and Kiba.

"Hey Neji! Where are you going? And why are you…growling?" Lee asked with a puzzled look.

Neji ignored him and continued to walk toward Tenten.

_I can't believe she picked Kiba over me, _ME! THE _Hyuga Neji._

A slow song came up as he made his way over.

WHAT?_ NOW SHE'S _DANCING _WITH HIM? OH NOW IT'S ON , MUTT!_

Neji broke into a run and slammed Kiba to the ground.

"KIBA!" he yelled viciously.

Akamaru ran to his arm and bit him before he could harm Kiba. With Neji jumping up and screaming in pain, Kiba took the chance to run away.

_Oh this is great, Tenten probably thinks I'm a loser now!_

Tenten

_Wow! Ino's plan worked, but why did Neji have to cause such a scene?_

"Tenten I can't believe you were actually _dancing _with that guy!" Neji yelled.

"So what if I was dancing with him? Don't you have a _girlfriend_ to dance with?"

"Oh so Kiba's your _boyfriend_ now?"

"So what if he is?"

The more they yelled the closer they got to each other.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Um…this wasn't part of the plan was it?" Sakura whispered to Ino, they were a few feet away from the "happy" couple.

"No, no it wasn't, let's get farther away so she doesn't blame us."

"Okay."

_**Back to them...**_

"I can't believe I thought I loved you!"

Tenten yelled before turning on her heel and stomping off.

However before she could move, Neji grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" She asked, their faces only a few inches away from each other.

"I'm telling you that I love you too."

Before she could say another word, he pulled her in and kissed her.

It's as if fireworks exploded then and there. They knew that's where they belonged; in each other's arms.

They finally broke apart and Tenten whispered, "You know what Hyuga? I think you're an idiot."

"As long as I'm _your _idiot."

She smiled and hugged him.

_**In case you were wondering...**_

"OI! Gai Sensei! Neji and Tenten finally found their youthful love, that's so sweet!" Lee shouted to Gai.

"I know, it feels like it was just this morning they were arguing…" Gai said tearing up.

"Gai sensei…it was just this morning."

"I knew that! I was testing your youthful memory to be sure it was intact!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

**_Back in the world of sanity..._**

"May I have this dance?" Neji asked, holding out his hand.

"Of course," Tenten giggled, taking it.

"Oh and Neji, Happy Valentine's Day!"

"What's that?"

Tenten sweat dropped. "Nevermind, just kiss me."

THE END!

* * *

**A/N: **sniffles My story is now complete. I had a lot of fun writing it, and i hope you guys did reading it. If you didn't like it I apologize..but anywho please review? It would mean a lot, thank you! 


End file.
